Lose Yourself
by ill cHanGe tHe gAmE fOr yoUu
Summary: She had been born into slavery. All she wants is freedom, beyond the gates that hold her in. Or maybe, all she wants is for someone to talk to, someone to love. R


She had been born into slavery, and stable work was all she knew how to do. She had been grown up doing the same exact thing her whole life.

Bella Swan was the daughter of Charlie, her mother having passed away long ago whilst giving birth to her. She lived with her father and two older sisters in their small one room shed, and together they all worked miserably for the most hated and cruel palace of all: the Volturi. The Volturi had been known to abuse and misuse all of their slaves that worked for them, and even quiet Bella could recall all the beatings she had taken for making even the smallest of mistakes throughout her childhood.

Her two elder sisters, Jessica and Angela, were sweet as can be to Bella. They knew and even understood why she was always so quiet, so dainty and unsure of herself. Bella had been raped by one of the Volturi guards, Felix, when she was only 10 years old. They remembered how traumatized she was afterwards, with good reason, but thought that since she was turning 16; she should be well over it by now.

They were wrong.

The rape was something Bella could not get over. It would stick in her mind all day, all night. And she thought that nobody wanted to hear her speak, so she never said a word to anybody. She kept all of her unspoken words in her poem book, as she was an excellent poet. She wrote about freedom, and what life would be like beyond the gates that held her back. She also wrote about falling in love with a handsome man.

Love was hardly accounted for here. Sometimes she witnessed a husband slave beating his wife. When she saw things like this she would ask herself, "What has made things come like this? Slaves hitting other slaves, people marrying for anything but love. Why can't we all just be happy?"

Those were her thoughts, that everybody should be happy. Happy for each other, and happy for the life they were living in.

But mainly all she wanted was a friend. Or at least someone to help guide her through this difficult time in her life. Her depression, her thoughts, her words, and her goals. What was Bella's goal? To escape this palace, to freedom, and to find someone worthy to share her poems and words with.

Likely none of this would happen. There was too much mistrust in the air and in the people.

And on top of all that, her work took up all her time. And she wasn't even paid for doing the hard work; all the cleaning of the horse barn, the dusting, the stacking of hay. She did, however, enjoy one certain thing in her day. In the afternoon, the barn guards would make her put all the manure in a large bucket so she could carry it out to a nearby meadow and dump it out, so the flies wouldn't get too close to the barn.

She loved going to that meadow.

But it wasn't just the meadow she was interested in; it was the woods surrounding it. Since it was often close to getting dark by that time, she could hear sounds like crickets chirping or insects crawling. She would later write poems about it. And after awhile if she listened close enough, she could hear sounds of wolves howling. To her, the sounds were very special. She wasn't sure why, but she could sort of tell because of the way goosebumps would arise on her arms when she heard them.

She had heard stories of the wolves. Yes indeed. Sometimes she would eavesdrop into somebody's conversation, a bright side to being a quiet person. Bella couldn't decide if this story was a myth or not, but she had heard it often enough to where she believed it might even be true:

"Not too long ago, wolves lived in this very land, hunting for live human flesh, and craving for it. It was not long until there were very few humans left in the area, all killed. The wolves fought over the remaining. They killed themselves. All for the hunger they had. The pack leader, or the alpha male, was almost close to losing himself, too. But then one day a large group of vampires, or dead humans seeking blood, came across the wolves land. They were angry with the vampires at first, and threatened to kill them if they didn't immediately leave. At the time the wolves had no idea the vampires were capable of so much destruction. But the vampires left the land by afternoon. During the night, when the wolves were sleeping, the vampires crossed the border and attacked, killing many wolves in the process. They almost even became extinct."

"However, the vampires also didn't know how powerful the wolves were, and instantly many vampires were murdered when they fought back. In fact, it almost could've been the extinction for all vampires and wolves, if it wasn't for the peace treaty. This happened when the vampires agreed to stop the battle to sort things out, even though they already hated each other. So they made the treaty to point out the land boundaries that would separate each other. The wolves get the forest and everything beyond. And the vampire's get as much of the land as they please to make their palace. End."

So you can see, Bella has the need to see what's beyond, even if it means getting killed by the human-eating wolves. It would be worth it though, to finer freedom. What exactly is she living for anyways?

But if she were to get caught escaping, the Volturi would torture her to death. Or they would suck her blood. And that's the reason the slaves did whatever they were told, because the Volturi are the vampires that could attack any moment.

00000000000

~josue~


End file.
